


Easily

by MarvelMaree



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25251634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaree/pseuds/MarvelMaree
Summary: Hey, good morning! What characters do you specifically write for? I was wondering if you could do some fics/hcs/drabbles/one shots (whichever you prefer) based off of the songs Easily by Bruno Major and Little Things by One Direction for Sam Wilson and/or Bucky?
Relationships: Sam Wilson/Black Reader, Sam Wilson/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Easily

“What do you mean, ‘It’s not meant to be’ Y/N?” Sam asked.

Youd never seen him look so… hurt before. This wasnt how you imagined your relationship with him. You thought you could handle all of his missions, all of the time that he spent away from you when he was here, but it began to weigh on you.

“Exactly that, Sam,” you responded heaving a sigh. “We worked so hard to get to be together, but I can’t this anymore. You’re constantly coming and going, and even when you’re here you’re not here. I cant take it anymore.”

He sat across from you, arms crossed and pain etched on his face, as you slid ~~your~~ his key across the table.

“I’m sorry, Sam,” you whispered before you stood and walked out of his house.

——-

Two months had passed and you were finally NOT REALLY getting settled into your new life without Sam. When you first left he called you every day for two weeks straight, leaving messages begging you to come back. You didnt return any of his phone calls but you listened to his last message, and his words stuck with you.

_Hey Y/N,_

_This is going to be the last message that I leave you. I know that you think we’re not meant to be, but I dont believe that’s what this is about. I know that you’re scared, hell, I’m scared too, but that doesn’t mean we shouldn’t try. I’m not about to let us fail we worked so hard for this, for us, and we cant just give up because it’s not easy like you thought it would be. We need to work at this, together. I know you need time, so I’m going to give you that. I’ll be here whenever you’re ready to work this out._

By the end of his message you were crying. He was right the two of you needed to work things out together, ~~this one thing specifically,~~ but you were worried about how he would react. You needed time to gain the courage to go talk to him.

And that’s how you allowed 6 more weeks to pass before you finally saw him. You would have let more time to pass if it weren’t for running into Steve at the store.

His smile was bright when he saw you, he was truly happy to see you, something that you thought odd since you had essentially dumped one of his best friends. But his smile was genuine. When he embraced you, you tried to keep a bit of distance between the two of you, but his super strength pulled you flush against his body, ~~well as flush as it could be,~~ before he slowly pulled away. The look he gave you nearly broke your heart. He now understood why you left Sam. He gave you a small smile and looked over your shoulder. You knew what, or rather who, he was looking at and your heartbeat sped up.

Dropping your head, you slowly turned around and faced Sam. Your eyes landed on his shoes first and you slowly dragged them up his body. You noticed that his fist were clenching and unclenching as he looked at you. Your eyes continued their perusal of his body, finally landing on his face. His eyes were slightly bugged and his jaw was unhinged. There was nothing you could do to hide it so you just stood there, waiting for him to look you in the eye, and when he did you felt everything fall into place.

“Y/N,” he whispered before he took a tentative step towards you, and when you didnt back away he quickly scooped you into a hug. He held you for what seemed like hours, what was actually minutes, thankfully the store was nearly empty.

You knew you had some explaining to do, but right now wasnt the time. You needed to enjoy this.

When Sam pulled away he placed his forehead against yours and sighed. “I’m not letting you leave me again, Y/N,” he whispered causing you to laugh as you nodded your head.


End file.
